Fatman: The Movie
Fatman: The Movie is a terrible movie starring the super hero Fatman. Production started in some year, went on for a certain amount of time, and then production ended during some day. The film was released in theaters some time after that. It was then released on VHS and DVD at a point in time. The MOVIE I know the summary is long, but just read it. Do it. DO IT! The movie starts by showing the Possum City skyline. It starts to zoom in. It zooms, and zooms, and zoooms, and zooms, and zoooms, and zooooooooooooooooms, and keeps going until the camera crashes into a "Really Office" building. The camera man screams in pain, but then a robber tries to rob the camera man. But then Fatman slowly walks in, and throws a Fatarang at the robber, knocking him unconscious. The camera man hits the ground, moaning. Fatman carries him away. Then, a commercial starts because advertising is in movies now. The commercial is about Gannon Guns. It comes back on with the camera man walking out of the hospital, and it shows Fatman talking to his butler, Mr. Worthless, outside. They talk about how vomit is created, why they can't fly, and most boring of all, why he is now Fatman. It cuts to a flashback of Fatman's history, showing how his parents were killed, and how he started eating. Then, another commercial about Gannon Guns. When it comes back on, it shows a bunch of men playing at a poker table. What were they playing? You guessed it! Tag! They were all sitting at a table, so it was very easy. Eventually, they got bored, and started playing poker. One of them did so good, all of the others vowed revenge. They kidnapped the winner, and threw him in a tub full of chemicals. He turned into a clown-ish guy, and became The Poker! Then a commercial about Gannon Guns comes on. It cuts to Fatman driving around town in the Fatmobile, trying to find the camera man's home. He sees The Poker poking people, and the people turning to dust. He & the camera man goes to check it out. The Poker pokes the Fatmobile, and it turns to dust. The Poker says that he doesn't want to be recorded while poking stuff. So the camera man lied to him, saying that it's not really on. Fatman then gets poked, but his fat protects him, and he does not turn to dust. He then sits on The Poker, and The Poker is defeated. The movie ends with a commercial about ... Wait for it... GANNON GUUU-NS! Cast *Fatman as Fatman *The Poker as The Poker *Mario as Fatman's Father (during flashback) *Peach as Fatman's Mother (during flashback) *Darth Vader as the man who killed Fatman's parents *Paper Doll Man as the Camera Guy (supposed to be Chuckles the Cheat, but he was in school during the making of this film) *Dr. Robotnik as the robber *The SquarePants family as the innocent people The Poker turned to dust Reception Nobody cared one slightest bit. Not the audience, not the fans, even FATMAN didn't care. Category:Movies Category:Fatman related Category:Losers Category:Stuff Category:Bad Movies